39 Poems: A Collection
by fieryjunior35
Summary: A special series of poems about the 39 Clues. All poems are one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a little poem for thoughts. Reviews are welcome (but constructive ones are too).**

* * *

><p><em>39 Poems Collection<em>

"_Poems about the 39 Clues' characters, scenes and love triangles."_

_By fieryjunior35_

~The Cahill Tale~

A family lived in an island

Far away from the civilization of man

There were Gideon and Olivia

Luke, Thomas, Jane and Katherine too.

Other than the family, known as Cahill,

There lived a lone man

Who had a heart made of stone

His name was Damien, a friend now foe.

This all began one day at the house

Where the serum Gideon knew

That it could be perfect, it could make you better

Ailed at the plague, which was dawning over few.

As he worked, Luke his eldest was watching closely,

While Thomas watched him

Katherine worked on something mechanic

And Jane, the youngest, danced and drew.

Luke was the sneakiest,

Thomas was the strongest, while

Katherine was the smartest and

Jane was most creative.

All their happiness drained away

When Gideon told a tale of dread

That his old friend Damien

Would avenge him for all he done for only himself.

He knew what was coming

He knew what happened next

He had unlimited power, dominant, as they say

For the serum he created strengthened him but let him frail.

So he gave each a part of the serum,

A quarter for Luke and Thomas each,

Too then was given to Katherine and Jane

But to his wife he gave his ring, a mysterious one it is.

He was telling them a tale of how to escape

As it was told, they asked a lot

But Olivia, who couldn't believe that it was happening,

Wanted to say, "I have a baby!"

But Olivia thought, "No, not now, but later,"

"When the sun has set and we have escaped.

"When everyone is settled and ready to bear

"My newborn baby is coming near."

Alas she never told, for Damien had struck

Through and through he attacked Gideon

And at one push of a button

He and his work died.

Luke ran and woke the others

But then instead of escape, Thomas pointed back

Then he left and so his siblings,

Leaving a now-widowed Olivia, crying on her knees.

Now she stood up, and promised herself,

"I shall reunite my children once again,

"Let them eat at this one table,

"Let their laughs echo once more."

Then she took off, burying her husband before.

She now devoted her daughter to the arts

And forced her to have a burden no one would have

To rebuild the broken family tree

And never to fight each other again.

Now she was trained, Madeleine her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How's it going. Sorry for not being a good updater. Another busy January. Here's the next poem, dedicated to an old famed (and feared) foe. Comments are welcome! (Even for my other stories...please...)**

* * *

><p>Irina's Secret<p>

"Even the tough people have to love. Even if they always had fingernail darts at the ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"They remind me of my child

Fighting, struggling, to life he owed

After sickness consumed him

He was everything to me.

I have hated children on the outside

But deep within I have guilt

For leaving him

For being selfish

His dear name was Nikolai

A charming name indeed

He was the only one

Who loved me so dear.

But as they say,

'Happiness is limited',

For one day I have to decide

To choose between my job or my son

My 'dear friend' told me,

_Why should you care about your son?_

_This is more important for_

_If you will not come, you will never be alive._

As much as I pained to say,

_I'll stay with my son all day!_

I couldn't since

She was my boss everyday.

I did the mission as quick,

As fast as I could

But when I returned

There my neighbor cries.

I mourned for his loss that day

That only time I cried

Day after day I weakened

That would explain my situation today.

I have died for them

For I could never stand

Children dying because of the hunt

Since I never tried to save mine."

* * *

><p><strong>There? How's that? Please review and comment NOW!<strong>

**(Sorry for being pushy...)**

**~Agent Shana**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll today. Sorry if I'm updating my poems more than my stories...**

* * *

><p>A Cahill Victory<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We both have all the clues

We both have befriended the foes

But what did he mean by,

"A group would be drastic."?

Was it the same group years ago

Who tried to kidnap us all over the snow

But we escaped and have our lives

And Grace was worried about ours

These 'Vespers' have been creeping

Up all about, stalking

But not even us, the Madrigals

Know about their evil plan, poor us

Even my bookworm sister feels dread

After Fiske tells us, "You're lucky you're not dead"

But then we have to skip it

For we could finally relax and be fit.

We can be ready

We're the Cahills, extraordinary

We've been conquering history for ages

We can conquer this obstacle right in front of our faces.

"Victory has never tasted...too short."

* * *

><p><strong>There? How's that? Please review and comment NOW!<strong>

**(Sorry for being pushy...)**

**~Agent Shana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Btw, I got this as a stroke of luck because of...Boredom? An idea comes from boredom? Wow...that's new for me.**

* * *

><p>A Meeting<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On a hill, under a tree

The tree is green, the sky orange

I'm wearing a hat, she has a sword

Two opposites meet at one end of the world.

I wait for her to come, under here

For she brings a message of mixed tales

Whether it is good, I don't know.

Whether it is bad, I don't know.

Here she comes, of up a few minutes late

But I don't bother, I don't mind

I am being watched, this must work

To help the Cahills at work.

I remember the day when we first met

Where he also gathered a fruit from each tree

And placed them, with me, in a special room

Where we talked and planned, they were all over me.

_Why should we meet at this place?_

says that person, who I knew face.

_This must be done this way._

I told her, with a forced smile on my face.

_But we are from the same tree, why?_

She asks again, with I confused voice I see.

_He won't allow it, being at a place near,_

_Where the Vespers may be dawning near._

_Yes, she is right_. he says with a dignified smile

While she looked at me with anger, full strife

And everyone else that day knew of the plan

So we all worked for a month or two, and they sent a swordman to tell the news.

Back again, me here sitting in a tree

While she called me, two names oh, now three!

I then stood up and said,

_Has the operation cease to exist?_

She looks at me with utter confusion

But then she explained the situation.

So, the news was a mixed tale

Neither good nor bad only, either good and bad.

We then depart our seperate ways

She takes the bus, I took the jet

Holding my precious poodle, I said,

_The plan is working perfectly, I presume Natalie._

* * *

><p><strong>There? How's that? Please review and comment NOW!<strong>

**(Sorry for being pushy...)**

**~Agent Shana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How's about another poem? You don't mind, right?**

**And I'll try to hightail the love poems in a few weeks, for Valentine's.**

* * *

><p>The <span>Real<span> Branch

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am to doubt me being a Lucian

For I am to hold a pen more often than a sword,

That I love writing false stories than being knowledgeable about my enemy,

May I have a redo?

-o-o-o-o-

Or maybe, maybe half-and-half isn't so bad

Being creatively destructive and deadly may have its advantages

A new world is dawning

Where a fellow Lucian and Janus unite,

In parts, anyway.

-o-o-o-o-

As I said,

After defeating a group of Vespers on my own

With no help

I may enjoy

Knowing how to reinvent a pen

To make it like an electric whip.

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, this poem has been sitting in my portfolio since Friday...Yeah, you've heard me right, I have a portfolio full of story ideas. Though it's purely 39 Clues stuff...I seriously have to invest storytelling in another category...<strong>

**Speaking of stories, how about checking out my new community! Just search "The Best Stories You Should Read". Please suggest stories for it...it may be the time for your most favorite story to shine.**

**FJ35 out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not giving my poems up. I can give you this one...;)**

* * *

><p>The Living Serum<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-

Trained in the Lucian discipline

Can kick as a Tomas could

Creative as a Janus

Ingenious like an Ekat

And as sweet as a Madrigal.

I am the Living Serum.

o-o

I was raised in a small town

Of the country in the east

I came to love and know

Until they came and destroyed it

All I could have done,

All I could have been doing right now.

o-o

I was rescued, someone I did not expect

He cared for me as his own

Then he let me go

o-o

I trained all around the world

In different places, meeting different people

But now is the only time I could come back.

o-o

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of stories, how about checking out my new community! Just search "The Best Stories You Should Read". Please suggest stories for it...it may be the time for your most favorite story to shine.<strong>

**FJ35 out! Peace!**


End file.
